


aggravation

by JehanFerres



Series: some are like water, some are like the heat [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aggravation, n - "the state of becoming worse or more serious; exacerbation. annoyance or exasperation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	aggravation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after Katzenjammer, and is basically Jupiter and Saturn being best friends and Jupiter teasing Saturn. It's basically a Superpowers Cliché of power overuse causing nosebleeds, but I liked the idea. IDK.
> 
> Also, Jupiter is a trans woman, and Saturn is a trans man. Trans representation is very important to me.
> 
> Nosferatu is Saturn's Golbat, btw. His Toxicroak is called Kiteitä, which usually gets shortened to Ki.

“You are doing that completely wrong, you know?” Jupiter chuckled teasingly as she walked into Saturn’s office. Saturn was sat with his head leaned back against the oversized seat, thumb and forefinger pinched around his nose, and if he hadn’t looked so ridiculous when he glared at Jupiter, she might have found him somewhat threatening. “The blood’ll run down the back of your throat - here.” She gently leaned his head forward, smiling a little as he grumbled. “Couldn’t you fix this yourself, anyway?” she asked.

“No,” Saturn replied. “Or at least, not until you started prodding me.” It took him a moment, but he managed to stop his nose from bleeding quite so seriously. “God, my head...”

“Do tell?” Jupiter perched on the edge of his desk, moving his keyboard out of the way as Saturn cleaned the blood off his face with a tissue. She passed him a bottle of water. “Naughty - shouldn’t be keeping that near computers.” She smirked. “Anyway, why the nosebleed?”

“Cyrus,” Saturn grumbled.

“You really are that man’s bitch, aren’t you?” She crossed her legs at the knee, leaning her chin on her hand. “I don’t know what makes you do it.”

“My ability is useful to him,” Saturn said tersely, looking at his lap. His nose promptly started bleeding again. “Shit-” He reached for the box of tissues, pinching one around his nose and hissing with frustration.

“Keep your head leaned forward,” Jupiter supplied, gently petting Saturn’s hair. He glowered up at her through his eyelashes. “What did he get you to do?”

“Try to tell him the purpose of that cube on his desk.”

“And?” Jupiter asked, suddenly intrigued. “Sorry,” she added, chuckling.

“Don’t worry,” Saturn muttered, although he was obviously at least a little irritated by the quizzing. “And I know you aren’t.” He smirked a little, though, so Jupiter knew he was only saying that in good humour. She lightly punched his arm. “Well, it’s definitely linked to the Legendary Pokémon. And it’s something to do with the Meteors. Otherwise, I’m afraid, I’m clueless.” He smiled, the tissue still pinched around his nose. “Clueless and exhausted.”

“You’ll get better. It’s a long process.” She smiled at him, gently petting his hair.

“That’s as may be - but it’s still rather frustrating to have spontaneous nosebleeds that I can’t do anything about without making them worse.”

“It’s a Catch 22, I know,” Jupiter said, chuckling at him. “I’d do something, but honestly watching you suffer is pretty funny.” She grinned, wolf-life, and Saturn punched her gently in the stomach. She pretended to be in pain. “Hey, people inject me with stuff there,” she joked, gently brushing a fisted hand over Saturn’s cheek.

“See, you need a bit of chub - like me. Injecting straight into subcutaneous muscle - now that hurts like a bitch. Fat is a life-saver,” Saturn stated.

“Yeah, but unlike  some people, I actually do shit - rather than sitting around playing video games all day.” She winked at him, grinning.

Saturn sighed as his ‘phone buzzed, with a text from Cyrus: ‘ expedition tomorrow. veilstone meteors. take charon; five grunts. reward is rock smash hm for toxicroak. ’

Jupiter, reading the text as well, chuckled. “Just your luck, huh?” she said. “You got the Old Man.”

“I am aware,” Saturn sighed. “Still - Rock Smash is a useful move,” he said. “I wasn’t aware that we had the HM.”

“Eterna Warehouse,” Jupiter replied. She had been stationed in Eterna City for quite a while; of course she would know that the HM was hidden in Eterna.

He assumed that it had been stolen from a Civilian, or something of the sort. He didn’t bother asking Jupiter, because she probably wouldn’t know. Instead, Saturn sighed, texting Cyrus back: ‘ acknowledged. is ch.’s presence necessary? ’

Setting his phone down to await a reply, Saturn instead looked up at Jupiter - she was still sat on his desk, looking bored. “I don’t know what you  do in here all day,” she admitted. “I have honestly never seen you leave apart from for Assignments and when Master Cyrus needs you. You even  eat here, for God’s sake,” she said, rolling her eyes and leaning her head back.

“I like it in here. Besides - you rarely leave your room,” Saturn pointed out. “I spend approximately ninety percent of my time doing work, and the other ten percent playing video games.”

“ Losing at video games,” Jupiter smirked, obviously amused. “Don’t lie - you constantly get killed by the AI,” she said, still smiling. Saturn, accustomed to her snide nature, gently punched her in the arm.

‘c h.’s presence is imperative. ’

That felt like the end of that conversation, so Saturn sighed, texting Cyrus back. ‘ acknowledged.’

“Well, not for lack of trying,” Jupiter said, slightly raising one eyebrow. “Don’t worry - you’ll get solo missions eventually,” she chuckled, lightly punching his cheek again. Saturn rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated as he started scribbling in a notebook.

“Inventory,” he said, sensing Jupiter’s curious eyes on him. “Which Pokémon will I need.”

“I would take Ki for protection. Are you still trying to evolve Nosferatu? Because if you are, I would take her just for the walking bonus.”

“Duly noted,” Saturn stated, writing what looked like it could be ‘Nosferatu’ on the notebook’s page. Jupiter couldn’t entirely tell, owing to the fact that Saturn’s handwriting was illegible. “Any other suggestions?”

“Does Bronzor know Flash?”

“They do not,” Saturn replied. “And unless you happen to have the TM on you, they will not.”

“I don’t. I was hoping they would, ‘cause it could come in handy.” She frowned. “You  could ask Charon? He probably has it.”

The look Saturn gave her suggested that that was  not going to happen.

“Right. I guess, y’know, you need to pick some Grunts?” Jupiter suggested.

“I am aware,” Saturn replied snarkily. “I’ll do that a little later. I need to eat first.”

“…Says the man who eats his own body-weight in sweets every day,” Jupiter teased.

“ I am aware ,” Saturn snarked again, rolling his eyes.


End file.
